


Into the abyss

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short Extract/scene inspired by this tumblr posthttp://matt-daddario.tumblr.com/post/166353576000/magnusbaene-what-if-the-first-time-magnus-says-iMagnus is being torn away from the one thing he can’t live without ... he knows that when it comes down to what could possibly be his final words ... there is only one thing to say ....





	Into the abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Had a momentary burst of inspiration that pulled me out of my writing slump a few weeks ago and forgot to post here.

Magnus can feel the pull of the portal at his back, his body aching, arm outstretched towards Alec, clinging on to any last ounce of reality he can grasp. It’s futile, he knows that, you can’t escape the clutches of Edom when it is so determined to drag you down into its depths.

Magnus searches out Alec’s eyes, locking onto them one last time, the fear he finds in them searing into his soul, destined to haunt him forever…. “I love you Alexander.”

Alec opens his mouth to speak, straining against the grip of the Shadowhunters keeping him back from the portal’s pull, but Magnus is gone … his words hang eerily in the air as Alec’s world comes crashing down around him and he whispers to the void… 

“I love you too….”


End file.
